Return
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: A distant Sharon has him knocking at her door. (A bit of fluff I found in my files.)


_I know I have two stories going (and I'm not giving up on them) but I was stuck and started going through files for some ideas and came across this in my multitude of drabbles. I added and took apart, I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>He was at her door, again. He had just dropped her off twenty minutes ago. He had seen the change in her attitude and hadn't wanted to push her by asking what was wrong but halfway home he turned around and now he's waiting for the response to his knock.<p>

There wasn't many times Sharon went completely silent on him. Pensive, yes but never silent. She never held her tongue and yet was never rude. He liked that she spoke her mind, but tonight she had gone quiet and reserved which was unlike her.

"Andy." Sharon looked at him both guiltily and suspiciously, but her voice held confusion. "Is everything alright?" Her voice was flustered and anxious now. He can see she is frustrated, whatever she had been hiding must have started brewing the minute she walked inside her home.

"Are you upset with me?" They were both thrown off by his suddenness. It had slipped, but that's what it was she was upset. She hadn't let it show before but now in the comfort of her home he could see directly into her.

When her eyes searched his, his hand landed above hers on her door. She took a tiny step back.

"I'm not upset." She had said too quickly to even be understandable. He studied her carefully and then threw her off again when he started thinking out loud.

"We were eating and we were laughing enjoying ourselves," she nodded not quite sure what he was doing, "the waiter came over and we ordered dessert." He looked up at her to see if any of that had been the trigger but she only seemed as confused as he was. "Tricia came by and said hello, when we started dessert you were silent." He looks up at her for an answer.

"I was tired." He knew she was lying and squinted at her. "Am," she tousled her hair. "I am tired." Her words came out as a dismissal and she had immediately seen the confusion in his eyes turn into hurt.

Of course, she wanted him gone he thought to himself. He had just knocked on her door and started ranting. He feels stupid now. She owed him no explanation. "I'm sorry I will let you rest." He whispered. She stepped back and opened the door just a little wider. She didn't want him to go, she had tried showing him in so many ways what she was feeling. She refused to attack him with a love confession or even a kiss.

_A kiss. _

She dreamed about it often. The first time he kissed her was gentle and against her hand, for many times it continued that way until she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He had lifted her hand and kissed it again. She knew they had a good time together but romance. He had made no move towards that. She had ben so adamant about friendship in the beginning, now she feared losing that.

Oh but she wanted him, she doesn't know when it exactly happened. Their friendship had blossomed, not only in strength but now she was feeling those butterflies in her stomach, her head spinning when she was with him for laughing so much. And then there was the kiss, a kiss on the cheek, but this time it had been his lips on her cheek. _Yes_, that's when she had felt the first spark at Rusty's adoption. It had been there much longer but that's when she had truly felt it. She wanted to lean back in and hold him for a moment longer. That was two weeks ago.

"Coffee?" Her voice is barely a whisper. And he can finally see she was in the middle of getting ready for a shower or bed. She bowed her head embarrassed with his wondering eyes. She tightened the black robe around her just a little more. She is beautiful and he had no way of controlling the desire in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms, he would be satisfied with a hug.

_A hug. _Declaring all of his love for her.

He looked up at her and saw something sparkle in her eyes. That comfort that had been there when the dinner was going well. When they were alone and enjoying each other's company. He had learned during that time that she liked his attention, not always and certainly not overbearing but the small touches and the compliments. His eyes wondering along her legs, focused on her lips.

Than it registered why he was here and he smiled a little.

"_Andy is that you." Both Andy and Sharon looked up. Sharon looked back at him across the table and he had a terribly large smile standing up to greet the woman. He had embraced her and had her spin around. _

_"Tricia you look amazing." The young brunette woman smiled and hugged him again. _

_"You disappeared on me." She kissed his cheek before pulling away than looked at Sharon who was still sitting. _

_"My boss and friend, Captain Sharon Raydor." Andy had said with a large smile. Sharon had stood up and nodded and shook the woman's hand. _

_"Are you doing his evaluation, can I be a part of this? I know how naughty he can get." Andy laughed, shaking his head at Tricia. _

_"Just dinner." Sharon had said rather snippy. Andy had been confused by Sharon's abruptness to stop the conversation. Tricia had left her number in his cell and wondered off. _

_Leaving a silent Sharon with him for the rest of the night._

He looked at her carefully standing at the door and took a step in to walk inside stopping in front of her. Her eyes beautiful and green looking up at him as he moved closer. Her hand pulling her robe against her chest a little tighter.

"Tricia she was wounded in a cross fire by a suspect and officers years ago, I kept up with her because I felt guilty not being able to protect her." Sharon's eyes soften. "She was left paralyzed but we never knew if it was from us or the suspect. Last time I saw her she was in a wheelchair. And now she's up on heels."

"Oh." It was a small voice so distant from the one she normally used. "She's very fond of you." Her voice shook as she looks at his chest diverting his eyes. He smiled his right hand coming up close to her cheek. He doesn't touch her and the anticipation had her closing her eyes. One finger so delicately pushing back a strand of hair before he stroked her cheek with the back of his finger.

Her body ached for him, her heart longed for him and her head kept her from acting out on her desires. At the moment her body was having a terrible time catching up with her mind.

"You were jealous." He didn't tease, he didn't ask, he was telling her more than himself. She looked into her home but his fingers pull her from under her chin.

She swallows, her heart thrumming.

"Jealous," her voice shook so she shook her head instead. "We're friends, you can do or..." He could feel her shaking and leaned down barley feeling his lips on hers. The small breath she took encouraged him to continue her hand coming and laying on his cheek. It was a fire running through both of them. Warming them up slowly, with dinners and phone calls, it was growing with the touches and playfulness, their hearts beating faster while their lips move slowly, than more heat as he leans in and deepens it further.

He held her like he had dreamed about for so long. He could not believe he was kissing Sharon Raydor. The woman who had changed him, been by his side through it all. The one who had won his heart.

Both of them took a breath in unison, his hands coming around her waist and taking a step further into her home. Her other hand going up behind his neck. She gasped pushing him back by his chest and shaking her head. He doesn't let her go kissing her forehead, tenderly moving her further inside. Her face is buried in his chest.

"I'm so embarrassed." He looked down at her confused. But she wouldn't untuck her face.

"Embarrassed?"

"I was jealous, I don't ever get jealous." Her breathing hitched as she looked up and saw him looking down at her with so much affection. Her fingertips on his lips trying to remember just what it felt like to have them on hers.

"I like jealous." His hands move around her back. Her eyes were wide confused with the change of events. "You look beautiful when you're jealous." He leaned in capturing her lips again this time she tilts her head for easier access her hands slipping under his arms and bending up his back. The door clicking closed behind them.


End file.
